


Peter's Cliche Field Trip

by MushroomLord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomLord/pseuds/MushroomLord
Summary: you know how this one goes...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work, so if you find any issues, please let me know!

Peter vaguely registered Mr. Harrington’s voice in the background, maybe something about a field trip? And someone was walking towards him with slips of paper. This might not bode well. On one very memorable field trip, he got bit by a radioactive spider, giving him enhanced pretty much everything. Including anxiety, triggered by super senses, and a sixth sense that seemed to have trouble figuring what actually counted as danger.  
Yay superpowers.  
“Peter! Look where we’re going!” Ned said, practically bursting with excitement.  
Peter glanced down at the slip of paper now in front of him.  
The field trip was to … “Stark industries! Well, would you look at that, Parker? Seems like your lies are about to be exposed!” Flash all but cackled.  
Peter’s internship at Stark Industries had come up often. When Peter had first mentioned to Mr. Harrington that he would be missing class due to his new afterschool endeavor, Flash’s bullying had only gotten worse. Peter could still hardly believe he’d been approached by Tony Stark--the Tony Stark!  
“Oh, just shut up Flash. If you speak too many words, you might break your brain. Actually,” said MJ not looking up from her book. “That wouldn’t be such a bad thing, just don’t take it out on my friends.”  
Peter shot her a small smile and turned to the silently vibrating Ned. As soon as they were out of the classroom, Ned began gushing about how they might see an Avenger and maybe even the Tony Stark. And, would they be allowed in the labs?!  
“Ned, I’ve introduced you to the Avengers. And Mr. Stark. You’ve been to my room in Stark Tower. Like, five times.”  
“Yeah, but still, this is so exciting!”  
They had reached the street, and Peter spotted Happy standing beside Mr. Stark’s car, looking the exact opposite of his name. Peter said goodbye to Ned and got in the car.  
As they made their way back to Stark Tower, Happy finally spoke up. “Ok, spit it out, kid. You normally talk my ear off. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing--it’s just that my class is taking a field trip to the Tower, and I’m pretty sure that everyone’s going to embarrass me.”  
“Well, there’s nothing you can do about it, and besides, it can’t be that bad.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
Happy was wrong.  
***  
On the day of the field trip, Peter, as usual, rolled out of bed three minutes before he needed to leave, so he skipped breakfast. Sometimes, he wished everyone knew he was Spider-Man. If for no other reason than being able to quickly swing over to his school. But nobody knew, so he had to jog and hope that the bus would still be there waiting for him.  
Peter’s stomach churned. He dreaded the field trip, but having teachers mad at him (more so than normal) seemed worse.  
The night before, Peter had asked May to sign the permission slip. She had keeled over laughing at his Parker Luck™. As she signed the slip, she reassured him that the Avengers cared about him too much to reveal his identity.  
“Hey!” Peter called as he raced towards the bus. “Ned!”  
“Wow, I’m surprised you had the guts to show up, given that I’m going to prove once and for all that you’re just a stupid liar,” snarked Flash.  
“You’re just jealous that Peter has an internship and you don’t,” said Ned.  
Turning to Peter, Ned said, “I’m gonna go find a seat. Oh, by the way, Mr. Harrington said he wanted to talk to you.”  
Mr. Harrington? What did he want?  
Right on cue, the man in question shuffled over to Peter and pulled him aside  
“Peter,” he said, “I believe you about the internship, but it might be best if you don’t bring it up this trip. Maybe just let it go.”  
“Yeah, sure, Mr. Harrington,” Peter responded as he headed towards the bus. He’d had no intention of bringing it up anyway, but if the Avengers showed up, and he was pretty sure they would, Peter had no idea what he was going to do.  
***  
The bus ride took fifty minutes, and was mostly uneventful, save for a couple of pointless taunts from Flash which MJ shut down real fast. Peter might not have had many friends, but the ones he did have were amazing.  
All too soon they were at Stark Tower, and the entire class, including Ned who had been there countless times with Peter, gazed up in awe at the large beautiful building. Their jaws dropped even more (if that was possible) as they entered the lobby, with its fancy chandeliers, gadgets, and important-looking people bustling around doing important-looking things. Before long, the receptionist/tour guide made her way over to them. Peter recognized her as Jane, who hid sodas behind the desk for him because Mr. Stark didn’t think they were healthy, which sounded ridiculous coming from the man who never slept and lived on coffee. Peter gave a small wave and she returned it, causing a few of his classmates to stare.  
“Hi! You must be Midtown High!” she said cheerily, “I’m Jane and I’ll be your guide!”  
Because of his superhearing, Peter could hear one of his classmates mutter, I’ll be your G. U. I. D. E. to the other side, under their breath. But he couldn’t tell who did it. Peter chuckled quietly, causing Mr. Harrington to look at him, but neither could say anything before Jane began speaking again.  
“Now, I’m going to hand out badges, which will only work for today, though you're welcome to keep them as souvenirs.”  
She called each of their names, and when a student was called, they would collect their badge. Soon, only Peter, MJ, and Ned were left. Jane still hadn’t called their names. This did not escape Flash’s notice.  
“Hey!” he called, “ Why didn’t those three lose-- I mean, students, not get badges?” Flash started to get excited. “Are they getting kicked out for lying about an internship?!”  
“What? No!” Jane said, visibly confused. “They already have badges. You do have them, right?” She said, turning to the trio.  
They each nodded their heads.  
“Great! Let’s start heading through the checkpoints.”  
Despite having a level two badge, Flash puffed out his chest and swaggered up to the scanners as if he owned the place. This made it even funnier when he jumped as FRIDAY announced, “Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, level two visitor.”  
“Oh, sorry,” Jane said, not sounding sorry at all. “That’s Mr. Stark’s personal AI. She runs the Tower.”  
Everyone made their way through the checkpoints until just Peter, MJ, and Ned were left standing on the other side.  
“What are you waiting for?” asked Mr. Harrington.  
“Nothing,” said Ned, walking through and scanning his badge as he went.  
“Ned Leads, level 7. Friend of Tower resident.”  
“How do you have,” Betty began to ask, but she was cut off by FRIDAY announcing MJ’s arrival.  
“Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones, level nine. Pepper Potts’ personal intern.”  
“And how do you have,” Betty began to ask again, but FRIDAY cut her off, announcing Peter this time.  
“Peter Parker, level 10. Mr. Stark’s personal intern. One message from Boss: ‘Underoos, do you want rocky road, chocolate, mint, or vanilla ice cream?’”  
“Uh, vanilla is fine FRI,” Peter muttered, feeling like everyone was staring at him. Because they were.  
“I will let him know.”  
“I’m so confused,” Betty said.  
Jane began to move on but before she could, Abe asked, “What do the different levels mean?”  
Jane plastered on a smile that clearly said, why do you need to know? but she quickly answered, “Well, level 1 is for paparazzi, 2 is for field trips, 3 is for business officials, 4 is for janitors, 5 is for low-level interns, 6 is for high-level interns, 7 is for the professional scientists, 8 is for non-live-in Avengers, 9 is for live-in Avengers and Ms. Potts’ personal interns, and 10 is for Ms. Potts herself, Mr. Stark, and a few other select individuals.”  
“How the heck does Parker have a ten?! He’s nobody!” yelled Flash indignantly.  
Jane was clearly close to losing her cool, but Peter spoke before she could say anything.  
“I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern, so I need to go where he does.”  
“Yeah right,” Flash muttered but didn’t press. For now.  
***  
The first stop on the tour was the Avengers Museum. On the first floor, Mr. Stark had arranged outdated and old prototypes of various Avenger suits and gear. The next floor was de-weaponized paraphernalia taken from various battles. It had all been arranged by individual Avengers and chronologically. Mr. Stark said that there was a new Spider-Man exhibit, but Peter hadn’t seen it yet. He supposed he could do that now.  
They stepped out of the elevator and gathered around Jane.  
“We’re now at the Avengers Museum. So you can walk around, or you can stay with me for a more detailed tour,” she said  
About half of the class stayed with her, while everyone else wandered off in their separate directions. Peter and his friends headed towards the Spider-Man area, but before they got there, Peter heard two familiar sets of footsteps. He groaned.  
“Hey, Peter!” Bucky’s voice rang out from the hall. “I can hear your stomach growling from over here! So I brought you some cookies.”  
“Yeah, and he wouldn’t give me any,” Sam complained.

Peter was silently relieved, because of his lack of breakfast. Bucky made amazing cookies, but that feeling soon turned to dread as his classmates began to turn towards them.  
“Is this your class Pete?” Sam asked while Bucky handed him the cookies.  
“It is,” said Peter. “What are you guys doing here?”  
“Seeing you, and giving you food. Duh.”  
“And, embarrassing me,” said Peter.  
“Well that’s a bit blunt, but I suppose you could interpret it that way,” said Bucky.  
At that moment, it seemed like his classmates finally figured out what was happening. Abe pointed at them, and said, “Wait, isn’t that the Falcon and the Winter Soldier?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol just posted this in spanish class

“Yup,” said Sam, popping his p. “That’s us. Anyone got any questions?”  
The teens crowded around the superheroes and started barraging them with questions.   
After about ten minutes, it was clear that all the clamoring kids were beginning to stress out Bucky, who was still not used to more than a little attention and socializing. Sam announced that they had somewhere to be just as Flash shouted one more question. “Why were you talking to Parker? And what did you give him?!”   
“We know him,” said Bucky slowly, ice creeping into his voice. “Because he interns for Stark. And I gave him cookies.”   
With that, the two heroes walked out of the room.  
“What was that,” hissed Flash as soon as he thought Bucky and Sam couldn’t hear. (thought being the keyword). “How much did you have to pay them to pretend to know you? I bet you had to sell half your sad little excuse for an apartment. Is that why he brought you food? Because you and your weird aunt were already too poor to afford anything.”  
Peter knew that he was about to sucker punch Flash in his imperfect teeth, so Peter just turned and walked away. He could take Flash messing with him, but Aunt May was not to be pissed off.   
For the next ten minutes, the students continued milling around and excitedly discussing the two people they had just met. Peter did his best to blink the hot, stinging tears out of his eyes.

***  
“Turn on the security cameras for the Museum,” Bucky spoke into a com. Stark had given each of the Avengers an earpiece so they could coordinate who would mess with Peter at what time. But a few moments earlier he had heard Flash say to Peter “What was that? How much did you have to pay them to pretend to know you?”   
The Soldier didn’t stick around to hear the rest, but as soon as he and Sam got upstairs, they called a meeting.   
Once Bucky got everyone into the room, he simply told Stark to rewind to when they were in the Museum.   
Nobody spoke for a few seconds after the video finished playing. And then:  
“That Flash kid is dead. Nobody messes with my ребенок паук” Natasha said. “Clint, get in the vents, and fall out on top of that brat. Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and I will go to the training room, Loki, Thor, and Valkyrie meet the class in the cafeteria. Tony, wait in your lab.”  
“that sounds like a great plan,” said Pepper.  
They all got in position and Pepper called Jane, who was startled, but happy to make all the schedule changes, given that she had also noticed how Flash was treating Peter.   
***  
“Well class,” said Jane. “I have some exciting news! You will be having a few schedule changes, meaning a training session with the avengers, and a tour of Tony Stark’s personal labs!”  
Everyone began to mutter in anticipation. Peter heard Flash telling his friends how he would get an internship the second Tony saw him. Peter fumed at the disrespect, how dare Flash think he could call Mr. Stark Tony. Then Peter groaned because this meant that the Avengers were definitely up to something.   
As they were walking to the cafeteria, Peter got a strange feeling, like his spidey sense (or as May called it his Peter tingle) was trying to warn him of something. It became clear what it had been trying to warn him about as Clint promptly fell out of the vents and landed on top of Flash. The boy in question let out a ridiculously high pitched squeal and Peter struggled to hold in his laughter.   
“Peter, good to see you! Well, I should be getting back!” Clint said, leaping off Flash and back into the vents. They heard him scamper away.  
“Ow. What just happened?” Flash mumbled from the floor.  
“I think that Hawkeye just landed on you,” Brad said.  
“How did Hawkey know you, Peter?” Betty asked. “That’s three superheroes who know your name.”   
“I end up seeing them while I’m interning,” Peter responded.  
“Okaaay then. Moving on to that cafeteria.” Jane said, effectively cutting off whatever Flash had opened his mouth to say.   
***  
“Now then, you have 25 dollars for food on your badges, and no, there will be no refunds, all money must be spent here,” Jane said once they reached the cafeteria.  
Everyone spread out and got their food, and Peter, MJ, and Ned got a small table near the wall.   
They had only been eating for a few minutes when there was a commotion near the closest door. In walked Thor, in his usual cape and armor (how was that even comfortable?) Loki, in a shirt that read respect my pronouns or die and a green skirt, and Valkyrie, stumbling a bit but apart from that actually looking quite put together.   
Peter ducked his head in an attempt to hide. Maybe they were just here for the food? No such luck.   
“Tony-son!” Thor boomed, walking towards the trio. “We have come to visit you!”  
End chapter 2?  
“Tony-son?” MJ asked, eyebrows raised.  
“He thinks Mr. Stark is my dad for some reason,” Peter mumbled.   
“That is so cool dude!” Ned said.  
Loki had made it to their table.   
“Hey, Loki,” Peter said. “Pronouns?”  
“She/her today kid. Thanks for asking.”  
Valkyrie stumbled over and plopped down in the empty chair.  
“So. Are you Peter’s nerd friends?” Valkyrie asked.  
“Pretty much,” said Ned.  
“Oh yeah,” Peter said. “That’s Ned, and that’s MJ.” he pointed to them as he said their names.  
Thor was scanning the room, seeming to be looking for someone. When a look of recognition crossed the god’s face, Peter began to get worried.   
“That is the child harassing you, is it not?” Said Thor, pointing at Flash.  
“What? Nonono, he doesn’t do anything!” Peter said quickly, at the same time MJ said, “Yup, that’s him.”  
Before anything else could be said, a fancy looking knife sailed right over Flash’s head, close enough to mess up his hair. Flash shrieked again (how were he still able to talk?).   
Peter looked over at Loki and saw that her hand was out in her knife-throwing position.  
“Loki!” Peter hissed. “You can’t just throw knives at people!”  
“Oops,” Loki said, without a shred of remorse on her face.  
“And that’s our cue to leave,” Valkyrie said  
And with that, the Asgardians walked out.   
***  
The rest of lunch had mostly been Flash talking about his “traumatizing, near-death experience”. Peter scoffed. The knife hadn’t even touched Flash.  
Before long, the class was back in the elevator, and though Flash tried to corner Peter, most likely to try and interrogate him, Jane slipped between them and silenced flash with a glare. Peter was really going to have to thank her. Maybe he could ask Mr. Stark to give her a raise?  
The moment that the elevator doors opened the class was assaulted with a million different sights, sounds, and smells. They watched as an intern who looked like they were about to fall asleep poured two chemicals together and was thrown back as the mixture exploded.   
“Mason, you good?” asked Ava, another intern. Someone ran up to a whiteboard and added a tally mark under the name Mason.   
“You’re in the lead for most explosions!” the girl said.  
“Yes!” Mason shouted, before promptly falling asleep on a desk.  
“Welcome to the kingdom of the R&D interns,” Ava announced. “Where we’re all sleep-deprived and living off caffeine, but we still manage to get things done. Does anybody have any questions?”

The questions ranged from things like ‘what do you do?’ (make and research new technology) and ‘who do you work with?’ (a few of the lead Stark Industries scientists) to ‘why is there an explosion tally?’ (to see who has the most explosions of course) and ‘when do you work?’ (whenever we can), but the interns happily answered all of them. Then Flash just had to ask about the age limit for an internship, and could a highschooler get one?   
“Well,” said Ava. “the starting age for hiring is 19, so high schools can’t be hired b--”  
“Ha!” shouted Flash. “I always knew you were a liar!”  
Mr. Harrington began to say something but didn’t get it out before Ava cut in “as I was saying most high schoolers can’t get an internship, but there have been a few exceptions, and Peter here is one of them.”   
Flash stared, his mouth hanging open. He stuttered in an attempt to say something, but when that failed, he just went back to staring.   
Soon Alex, one of the other interns pulled Peter aside to fix a few equations, and the rest of the class finished looking around.   
“We will now be heading to the training gym,” Jane announced, and they all crowded back into the elevator.  
A couple of kids speculated about whether or not they would see some Avengers, and Peter refrained from saying that it was way too likely for his comfort.  
For a minute, all of the teens were shocked into silence by the sight that greeted them. Captain America and the Winter Soldier fought with such intensity that it didn’t seem like a friendly sparring match. In the background, the Black Widow fought an Iron Man suit, programmed to analyze your fighting style, causing you to think on your toes. The hero’s finished their respective fights and turned to the gaping high schoolers and Peter.  
“Hello Midtown high,” said Nat. “Today, you will be learning some basic defense, and even get a chance to fight Steve, Bucky, or I.”   
At this, everyone yelled excitedly, and this lasted for a few minutes before Natasha managed to quiet them.   
“Any volunteers for our self-defense lesson?” Steve asked. Every hand but Peter’s went up.  
“How bout… You,” Bucky said, pointing to Flash, and he looked to Peter as if he knew exactly who he had picked.   
“Yes!” Flash yelled and made his way up to the mat.  
Nat used him to show some basic defense and offense position, and then everyone split into pairs for 15 minutes or so. After that, the students lined up and picked which avenger they wanted to spar with. Flash went first and picked Black Widow, claiming “I can totally take down a girl in a few seconds.”  
They began circling each other until Flash lunged clumsily forward only to get flipped onto his back by the assassin. The match was over within seconds.   
“I was really tired from the first part,” Flash said, but nobody believed him.   
The rest of the fights went on a little bit longer because none of the other kids had messed with Peter, but soon he was the last one in line.   
“Come on ребенок паук, show us what you got,” Natasha told Peter, and he reluctantly made his way up to the mat.  
They began to circle each other until Nat shot forward, and then they became a flurry of punches and kicks, almost too fast for the students to keep up.  
“Вы тянете своих пауков ребенка паук. ты можешь лучше,” the woman said.  
“извини, мама паук, я понятия не имею, что ты говоришь. Я не говорю по русски,” Peter responded.  
MJ laughed from the sidelines.  
“You understand them MJ?” Ned asked.  
She nodded.  
Meanwhile, Peter had started fighting harder, and soon, he had flipped Nat onto her back.   
One two three. The Black Widow tapped out.   
“No way!” Flash exclaimed. “How did you do it?! How much did you pay them?! Tell me!”  
Steve began to lunge forward, but Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
“You can’t just kill a minor, and that’s coming from me, Steve,” Peter heard him whisper. “Besides, Tony hasn’t had a chance to destroy him yet, and think of how mad he’ll be if he doesn’t get the chance.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve said. “I just really hate bullies.”  
“I know, but try to hold back.”  
Steve nodded and stepped forward, Bucky letting go of his hand.  
“Now listen here son,” Steve told Flash, his Captain America PSA voice sliding into place. “We know Peter because he interns for Tony, and we respect Peter because he is a kind and caring person, clearly the opposite of you, so shut your mouth.”  
“Because there are too ex-assassins in this room,” Natasha said.  
“And neither of us are above murder,” the Winter Soldier finished.  
Flash stuttered out a small apology, but Peter knew that this was not the end of this.  
The heroes glared at Flash all the way to the elevator doors closing, and he was practically shaking. On the ride down, none of the other kids went near Flash, though many of them came up to Peter, claiming to have always believed him.  
The elevator dinged, and Peter finally realized where they were. Tony Stark’s personal labs.  
“Welcome,” said the man in question, spreading his arms. “To my very own labs, where most of this stuff is classified. You all signed NDAs, so if any of it leaks, I will find you, and you’ll have a very large lawsuit on your hands. Or worse.”   
No one said a word.   
“You all look so scared! Come on, let’s go do sciency stuff!” said the billionaire.  
All of the teenagers cheered.   
The next hour or so was spent looking at all the new, shiny inventions and suits of armor. Tony answered all the questions, praised all the students who got the hard concepts and seemed to be having a good time. But Peter could see that this was a mask. He could see the anger brewing just behind his mentor’s eyes, intensifying every time the man heard or saw Flash. Tony snapped as the trip started coming to an end.  
***  
“So, here I have a stack of intern forms, and you are all allowed to apply early for a college internship,” Stark said.   
“Mr. Stark?” Flash asked. “Tony if I may?”  
“No you may not,” the man said flatly.  
“Oh, okay then, well, Peter here says he has an internship, and I was wondering if that’s true.”  
“Yes, that is true, Peter here is my personal intern.”  
“But Parker is nothing! My parents said that if someone doesn’t have money, they’re beneath the rest of us!” Flash cried indignantly.  
Tony’s eyes softened, if only a little bit.   
“I think you’ll find that things like that don’t really decide their worth as a human being. I mean, do things like that change how much of a human you are? I mean, think back to all the times you spoke to Peter and now you know that he could have had the entirety of Stark Industries come after you, and still said nothing. Maybe you can learn from this and try not to judge people based on things that they had no say in. I know that deep down you're a good kid.”  
Flash looked down.   
“I guess I never really thought about that,” he said. “I’m really sorry Parker. I was a dick. But this doesn’t mean I won’t still kick your ass at decathlon meetings.”  
Peter cracked a small smile.   
“It’s fine, everyone fucks up some times, and although I don’t really think we can be friends, I can start to forgive you.” he then turned to one of the darker corners of the lab, and said, “Bucky, Nat, you can come out now, and please put the weapons away.”  
The assassins in questions slipped out into the open.   
“Sorry Petey, but we gotta watch out for our favorite intern!” Bucky said.  
“Yeah, and up until a minute ago, Mr. Flash here was looking like he might be about to get real familiar with my knives,” Natasha added.   
Flash paled, and the class broke out in laughter. The rest of the Trip passed without much incident, and Peter ended up having a pretty good time. For now, his secret was safe.


End file.
